User talk:Explorer 767/12
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! You are viewing the 12th edition of Explorer's talk page. This is the current archive; please leave any and all messages here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Goodness Gracious! Again? Someone put him in a record book or give him an award or something! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] TEH PWNZOME PIC Explorer, this picture is going to be used in my fanfiction. I decided to show you it :D --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Iditarod *Iditarod Trail -- Ididarod, pronounced "I did a rod" (a square rod is a measurement equalling, quote: 30¼ square yards, 25.29 square meters or 0.00625 acres, 25.3 m2). *Moose -- Penguins dressed as moose, roaming Moose in Black agents, or skuas (passing through Hackzon Valley and other uncharted locales) could be equally threatening. *Eagle River -- use Whiteout. *Willow -- Conifer? *Yentna Station -- Yeti Junction *Skwentna -- Squetna *Rohn -- How about a small uncharted village? I'd call it Ronald Outpoast, and it is named after the only penguin who ever became known outside the city limits: Ronald Preventable, Kim Plausible's future mate. *Nikolai -- Nichole Station *McGrath -- McWrath (contains a large population of skuas) *Takotna -- The Takota Inn (in the middle of nowhere) *Ophir -- Opah (when I was little, I said "opah" instead of open). *Cripple -- Shattered Bone Valley (named so because of the many rain wrecks) *Ruby -- Topaz *Galena -- Barkjon Pass (named in honor of the one who discovered most all uncharted realms) *Shageluk -- Barkjon Station (again, named after the one who discovered it) *Grayling -- Fluffy Valley *Eagle Island -- There are not any islands in the middle of Antarctica, so I'd go with Tern Plateu. *Kaltag -- Mergelin Route *Unalakleet -- Ikkevårtbesteparodiderute (Ikke vårt beste parodi der ute means not the best Parody) *Shaktoolik -- Toolik's Shack (cheap hotel) *Koyuk -- Ohyuck (lots of Fat Weeds grow here) *Elim -- Elinz (I've got nothing) *Golivin -- Goku Peak (because the mountain's height is OVER NINE THOUSAND!) *White Mountain -- Mount Barkjon (after the discoverer) *Safety -- Haven *Nome -- Seruma (pronounced "see-RUM-mah"), in reference to the still unknown vaccine. :There you go. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 23:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Route I notice that you left out Mount Barkjon, Barkjon Station, and Ronald's Outpost, among others. Why? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Moose You could use Buffalo-Yaks for Moose(Mooses?). --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher 2 questions Should we have a Category:User Characters, like if a user names a character after itself, like you did and I did, and many other users did? And also, what happened to that "helper" that was given to us when we were creating an aricle. Like it would tell us to click whether we were going to make a character, country, city, etc, or would just allow that we leave it blank. That was helpful... Citcxirtcem 01:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Nice suggestion for teh fanfic, Explorer. While I'm unable to post any new chapter until the contest is over, you could possibly turn it into a contest entry for it. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 17:29, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Help! I need help with the article Hallowe'en. I don't know what to write for Dorkugal, Lichenblossom, Club Penguin, or the USA! I wrote Freezeland's celebrations, but I think you, creator of the USA, would know what the USA celebrates for Hallowe'en. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 15:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OH HAI '''HAPPY DAY. I'VE BEEN UNBANNED!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 15:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) re:re:Cadence K, thanks. I hope Fred's wedding is PWNsome with that hot nerd. Cadence is too young to be married anyways... Citcxirtcem 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy birthday Explorer. I made you these two pics if you want them. --Speeddasher Happy B-Day! I do not have a pic, but here is some Binary Cake. =D Have a good one! --PabloDePablo 22:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Explorer! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh, and here, I whipped this up for you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Explorer! Happy Birthday Explorer! Here's your present from me: My best picture yet! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a glorious anniversary of your birth, may I see you here for many more years to come! Happy birthday, Explorer! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day! Happy Birthday to You! You're a hundred and two! You look like a monkey! Aaaaaaaaand you smell like one too! Cha-cha-chocolate! Citcxirtcem 00:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 03:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) HP! Happy Birthday Exxy! I was wondering if you would allow me to use Mabel in the following picture (I promise to only put in on my user page and not on any article: well, what do you think????? --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) PARSER FUNCTION EMERGENCY!! EXPLORER, DO I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!!! I need your help urgently for a core template on the Mario Fanon Wiki, which I am soon to take over!! HELP! Okay. Do you know how typing wikipedia:NAME takes you stright to the wikipedia article, like a link? Well, I want to do THAT with an external site, though curly brackets can do. The site is http://www.mariowiki.com . When the code is entered: Here's what I mean. The |''' represents an alternate text. Typing this stuff right here brings up this stuff right here, and not Jo Momma, though it LINKS to Jo Momma. EXAMPLE USE ON THE MARIO FANON: *BECOMES: a gloomy creature with yellow eyes. **a gloomy creature with yellow eyes IF THE SECOND PAREMETER IS NOT ENTERED, e.g. *IT AUTOMATICALLY BECOMES Twilighter. **Twilighter It needs to DEFAULT to the first paremeter UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED. CAN YOU DO THAT so that a noob can use it seamlessly? It's going to be one of the, if not the most important template on the site. [http://mariofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Mw&action=edit THE LINK IS HERE, PLEASE, ''PLEASE'' EDIT IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED YOU!! YOU OWE ME FOR THE ITINEROD ARTICLES!] HELP!! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 00:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ''PARSER FUNCTION EMERGENCY!!'' EXPLORER, DO I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER!!! I need your help urgently for a core template on the Mario Fanon Wiki, which I am soon to take over!! HELP! Okay. Do you know how typing wikipedia:NAME takes you stright to the wikipedia article, like a link? Well, I want to do THAT with an external site, though curly brackets can do. The site is http://www.mariowiki.com . When the code is entered: Here's what I mean. The '''| represents an alternate text. Typing this stuff right here brings up this stuff right here, and not Jo Momma, though it LINKS to Jo Momma. EXAMPLE USE ON THE MARIO FANON: *BECOMES: a gloomy creature with yellow eyes. **a gloomy creature with yellow eyes IF THE SECOND PAREMETER IS NOT ENTERED, e.g. *IT AUTOMATICALLY BECOMES Twilighter. **Twilighter It needs to DEFAULT to the first paremeter UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED. CAN YOU DO THAT so that a noob can use it seamlessly? It's going to be one of the, if not the most important template on the site. [http://mariofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Mw&action=edit THE LINK IS HERE, PLEASE, PLEASE EDIT IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED YOU!! YOU OWE ME FOR THE ITINEROD ARTICLES!] HELP!! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question.. Explorer, if a song has a swear, but the swear isn't used in a deragatory fashion, is it legal? Like, I know the christian bible uses some swears in a non offensive form. This wouldn't be an all the time thing, just I can't find a version with a bee over the one word, which isn't used in a bad way. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 20:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) (PS, 23 more edits and you'll have OVER 9000 edits! Congrats!) Nothing I was wondering if Nothing could have a seat in the South Pole Council. I think that it deserves it. Also, If you allow it may my character, Dan could be the representitive? Thank You for your time and have a great day,--'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 11:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Whoops... Sorry, I forgot it was your birthday a few days ago (although I was on Wiki-holiday). Anyway, Happy (late) birthday Explorer! Here's your gift: --'Chub 777 was here! Talk to MAH! 03:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) (YAY my signiture is working!) PS: It's ok...the Itinerod thing. Wow, I need to reasearch.. Hey Exxy Chub wants to know whether you said you created the family name for puffles. Answer here Thx Citcxirtcem 02:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't Make Redlink Redlinked! Don't delete Redlink! It's a great idea, and it has so much going for it. You've even got a cover, where my stories hardly have anything! If you can't write it, we can do what we did with QFTGW. This thing got me interested in Redwall, and now I love it. Alternatively, we can say the book was canceled, but I don't want it that way.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) It's to bad he deleted it. I'd help keep the story going, but I know absolutley nothing about Redwall except for some cartoon of it I sometimes watched when I was younger. I'm more of a Transformers Guy. I might start reading the series sometime though. --Speeddasher Speed, you can borrow ''Redwall, the first published book, from the library. My library stocks it. It's a great series. I suppose that we'll only be doing Redlink, as I have enough on my plate with For Great Justice, Kwiksilver's Horrible Holiday, QFTGW.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) What in the name of all things white and fluffy that go "Baa"... Whats the big deal with that pic with you and a beard? OH NO! A BEARD! SHOCK-HORROR! But come on... I know it is not needed on the wiki (so keep it deleted, fair enough) but why were you so offended? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Removal of NOOB Thank you! I was going to do it, however, I keep thinking about me losing my adminship or privilege to edit here. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Happy Halloween! 02:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ahem... What "inapropriate content" was on the UCPFW? Citcxirtcem 20:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) What does the CoC say about the striked out words? ''No one is to be bullied or harmed in any way. Opinions are allowed, just don't go thrashing them everywhere. '' It's not bullying users ''Keep the content clean enough to appear in a G to mild-PG rated movie. '' I've heard that word in a pg-rated movie, (although with a different meaning, which ironically is the worser one). ''No profanity, swearing, or foul terms of any kind, including racial slurs, swearing/"cussing", and language barriers that may be clean in one nation but forbidden in others. '' Not a swear word. ''Violent articles are extremely discouraged. Remember, children do frequently visit this wiki. Not violent Alchohol is not allowed. Several items can cause similary effects to drunkeness (especially Cream Soda and Ditto), so use these. Not alcholic. I left some out, but if they were important, you can tell me. Citcxirtcem 20:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Er... how "young" is young, because normal 6 year olds could be able to see that words. Hmmmm. don't know. But if I remove them anyways, then will you un-delete? Citcxirtcem 21:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I Need a Lawyer with logic Explorer, Tigernose has posted a forum telling all Fanon users to GET OUT and "this is not your wiki", and he has been erasing my votes from the Favicon page, becoming very hyporcitical and rather rude: "...this is a proper forum where I've had enough of things related to Fanon. They really are annoying me! I have one thing to say to them: GO AWAY! This is our wiki not yours. Don't you have more important things to worry about? Such as making articles unrelated to CP and talking behind peoples backs? This follows the sitenotice at the Fanon Wiki. Here it is: The CPW is planning to rewrite the Main Page. COME ON AND EXPRESS YOUR OPINION!! The deadline of the vote is Halloween of 2009!" I have a couple of things to say about this. Okay, CPW is planning to rewrite the Main Page. Now, this is Fanon Wiki right? Not CPW. Please, stop putting your fiflthy noses in here... *ALSO... ''Now, what I want to tell you guys is that Fanon should get out of here. This is not their wiki! They have other things to worry about. It is extremely unfair to put up such a SiteNotice. What you have done, is theoritcally: once again ruined our wiki. We were on a roll 'till TurtleShroom came back, and he has persuased all those who still follow him to convert everyone back to tradition. '''Forget about tradition, forget about TurtleShroom: he's gone!' Here's another message to Fanon: Go away please, you have nothing to do here - take your remarks and fly off. It is very rude of you guys to make a SiteNotice telling people about these reforms. You cannot do that - this is too much! I am closing down all current forums proposed by me temporarily, until we get to a conclusion on this forum.'' ---- Who made him Webmaster and gave him the right to close votes and forums? Who gave him the power to remove my votes on the Favicon debate?! Explorer, I need a lawyer with logic. Since Bugzy is absent, I need you to check out w:c:clubpenguin:forum:fanon and write a message to Tigernose about his hypocracy. Please, I've already replied! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- *Your first rebuttal was excellent! Thank you! Also, the Shout Box has been down... it is becoming annoying because I can't talk on it... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 22:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) UCPFW's Parody Names About Mec's parody names for the UCPFW. I've discussed it with him, and I've explained it to him. He has replied, thus defending most of his parodied names. I discussed this with him on the CPB's user talks (mine & his). He seems to think that there's not much wrong with the names he has chosen for our Fanon characters, and I object his thoughts. I'm a bit with you on this, but the last reply he has given is this: "Uglzy is Ugly with a Z (IDK what zed means, and I don't see it fit in there). It also sounds like "Bugzy" without the "b" and with an "l". Furthermore, he IS ugly (he's a giant anthropomorphic beetle with those mandibles). You seem content with HP, and Leekduck seemed content with Freakduck (on UCPW), so those will stay. Diestar is the only one I'm subject to change, so what would you want to call it? WhyStare?" What do you think of his explanations & defence on those names? I still don't think "Uglzy" is acceptable. He says beetles are inherited ugly. I am very unsure on his explanations. I strayed - missed/lost - your comments on the shoutbox, but I got this by expanding my message-limits on the shoutbox to about 25, and got it. But I returned after approx. 2 hours. # 19:57 Okay, I projected the paths of the bodies, and everything closer to the Sun than Neptune will remain # x 19:57 ... in a stable orbit. # x 19:57 ... Request on my Astrophysics blog, Pablo. # x 19:58 ... So, Ninj..... let's talk about the UNCPFW.... Mec seems fine with his thoughts. If you want more go here, but I don't want any fight coming between him or me/you. I can reason with him, and he might understand, but we cannot force him to do anything. We could ask Bugzy. Because he is the one that created "Bugzy", especially the name. So if you see him around, please ask him so that we can sort out this dilemma. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) they called me droool31 :[ -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 22:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tigernose You tore the curtain off from behind the throne and revealed who was really running the site. You have shown the hypocrite what's what and have busted him with logic. I salute you, sir! Anyway, thank you for saving the day. I hope it wasn't too much trouble, and I hope to call upon you again. I appreciate your help! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You owned their face. No, you just owned, you PWNED!. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) CPW Forum Fanon About the mesage I removed, it turns out it was Dancing Penguin's move to prevent a Crisis. However, Tigernose claimed he responded, so I'll look in the history and report back. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:49, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- I cannot believe that darn "Fanon Forum" is tearing the relationship between our wikis. I have nothing really against you guys, nor the CPW... but, really, I saw that forum as plain insulting towards you Fanon users and was against it immediately; Did you notice the same people voted, but nobody else of the CPW community stated their opinions? Would that be an unfair "vote"? I thank you, TS, and HF for your fine PWNage. Though none of this is my fault, I feel I should apologize for the CPW's arrogant behavior, and hope that the wikis are not going to be torn apart, or seperated. I wish to take it all back, and to put a stop to this so-called "CPW tyranny".... but, how? I've got the power to try.... I guess. You may be getting yourself a permanent editor quite soon (me), as soon as I finish mulling over my decision. I've had enough of being back-talked and disrespected on the CPW. Have an excellent day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forums I posted a response on the Forum Fanon Issues talk page. You can do so there, if you like. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) One Year According to the header on your userpage, you joined this Wiki on October 31, 2008! And today is October 31, 2009! So, Happy One-Year Anniversary to you! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! And the CPFW's first year anniversary went!!! Ahhh! But anyway, Happy one-year, Explorer! -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 20:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just sayin' hi! Hey Explorer! We haven't talked in a while, and, oh yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I made a Halloween signature, too! How do you like it? And I hope you have some spare time to check this out. It's a Halloween special for Flystar's quotes. Well, I hope you can reply ASAP. So do whatever you do and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Oh.. yeah, I already said that...--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 20:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) No thanks on the program. But I just did something that I will regret doing forever.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 20:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) If you want to know what the thig I regret doing is, just keep reading. Somehow I got my new few hour old thermometer stuck in it's container, and neither me or my dad could get it out. So, secretly, I brought the thermometer into my bedroom where my dad keeps his toolbox (i'll explain that later), where I got myself some pliers. When the pliers gripped against the thermometer, it immediately broke. Luckily, the thermometer was mercury-free, so when it broke, no liquid spilled out everywhere. Now I'm afraid that if I tell my dad about the broken thermometer, he'll start a GROUNDING system! And what is so bad about that is there is no such thing as grounding in my house. So now you understand?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 20:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: P&F You're actually a bit behind in the times, Explorer. I wrote a Midas and Herb episode called Reserved, but that came to a grinding halt after I couldn't find a song to go with a central bank, or economics. I was theorizing that the central bank would cause Miss Aurumen's bank to speed up due to the streamlining of currency and advances in banking hierarchies, leading to her going home early and Canren a chance to expose the two penguins. You should go ahead and take a read at that and help me finish Reserved before we try to have Canren catch them. *Several quick facts on Midas and Herb which differ from their parodees: **Canren and the Sermuncullis have no blood or mairrage relationship to the Aurumen/Tacet family. Canren is hired by the Aurumen/Tacet family to watch over Midas and Herb. Therefore, Canren has no "blood is thicker than water" motive to free Midas and Herb from the Concentrate Camp Reformatory School. **Midas is a bit crazy but has good intentions. Phineas has purely good intentions and lacks any sort of obbessive drive. **Midas can be easily bribed with gold, which can result in him giving off their invention to a villain, like the ultimate end with the Central Bank (going to Amluc Riam), and accidently lending a hand in the plot of Twilight and Shadow (crashing the economy with three central banks and leading to the rebellion). Phineas and Ferb's inventions are usually destroyed or donated (though the golf course wound up on another man's property). **Midas is a bit more commanding than Phineas, though Ferb is more obediant than Herb when commanded. **Perry the Puffle (at least, in Reserved), fights Doctor Aye-Que, though we can probably rewrite that completely. **Miss Aurumen is a jeweler, while Miss Flyn (Mom) is a professional singer. Mister Tacet has a confirmed job, while Mister Fletcher (Dad) was never given one. Also, Mister Tacet is very quiet, like Herb, while Mister Fletcher (Dad) is very vocal. **Midas lacks any sort of love interest, while Phineas has Isabella swooning over him. Now, as for Explorer, the MMK, the Sermuncullis, and the Tacet/Aurumen complex, you obviously have not paid attention to their locations. *Midas and Herb live in a plain igloo on Igloo #1337 West Tri-State Lane, in Club Penguin. Midas and Herb do have an SPC city council seat, but they commute. The Sermunculli igloo is next door, to the left, therefore making it Igloo #1336 West Tri-State Lane. *Explorer's address was never set in stone, but we DO know that the MMK is to the left of Explorer's igloo when you're facing it. However, I can recall in Project Triple Scanner, that Explorer hailed from Member Igloo Lane, in Club Penguin. Since the member igloo suberbs are but a list, it can be assumed that the suberbs are sprawling and vast, with alleys and subdivisions and roads and lanes and dead-ends........ a map would be impossible to draw, so Member Igloo Lane and Tri-State Lane could be tens upon tens miles from each other, or even across the island. Also, Member Igloo Lane sounds so generic that it must be one of the earliest roads into the member igloo suberbs. Tri-State Lane is a later item, so Explorer would be right outside, in waddling distance, of the canonical CP, while Midas and Herb could be miles from it, requiring teleportation or a car. --- In another note, I'd like you to meet Jong Arnold: This penguin is the result of a cross between Kim Jong-Il (the glasses, suit color, spiky hair, seargent first class symbol, the red star, and pose), and Benedict Arnold (the long hair tied up like a girl's, the petticoat, the slightly longer beak, the buttons, and the white collar). He's the first combination of two historical figures that I have ever done, and I tried to equally balence King Jong-Il and Benedict Arnold on this penguin. I used [this portrait of Kim Jong-Il this for King Jong-Il, this for Benedict Arnold, and this YouTube video for pictures of other facial portraits I couldn't find with Google Images. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: P & F Well, I feel that we can scrap the P&F style of Perry versus Doffensmirtz in exchange for something more Fanon-ish and more CP-like. I do enjoy the MMK idea, but unlike Perry's employer, the MMK is small, local, and is currently run by a moderate: TSP, a Mabel fan with little activity in the Klan. However, I can easily sidestep that last part by having TSP drop out of power and replace him with a more Alex-like fanatic (effigy burning and ghost wardrobes). I can think of a bunch of gags from the start. Instead of putting on a fedora, he slaps on a boater hat. Instead of an action-packed slide through a trap door, he takes the bus, and meets an obscure character every time, complete with a chat to one-another. The bus, however, would be sidestepped if Explorer and the P&F parodies lived very close to one-another, as would Perry's sweet ride(s). I'd say having Explorer and the P&F parodies living far apart would make for great plans and epic pranks, since the Trio tends to do it large-scale, even more so than Clyde's clan. Doofensmirtz can effect buildings from far distances, and they often end up flying over the protagonists' households. Why not have Mabel, for some reason, make a routine travel down Tri-State Lane, such as shopping for the Council Hobo (which is a revival of ancient SPC continuity). The Legislature, for the Lulz, teleports her a good ways' from Tri-State Lane, forcing her to scoot to the Gift Shop and, at the same time, getting her out of theur hair? Perry the Puffle, as the so-called "vilain" (and an MMK member), probably ends up losing to the Trio. On the bright side, it gives THEM exposure. Instead of working for JUST the Klan, how about having Perry work for a larger, higher power, and his mission would be to stop any and all Troublesome Trio pranks? That way, he could tour exotic lands, fight exotic pranks, and then tie the entire thing together in a complex double-subplot, like the show. By the way, Reserved is a complete transcript, but is ground to a halt because of the song issue and because I now lack ideas. By the way, do you like Jong Arnold? The article isn't done yet, but it will be. How was the image? Did you look at the three links I gave so that you could compare my work to the real thing? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Check it Out! You slapped Tigernose in this video!! It's TS's video and its clean! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoONxRJ7iFo&feature=response_watch --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 22:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Crab Ideas Hello Explorer. It is I, Spider880, coming with some ideas for crabs. I've created the evil king of all crabs, whom I've named Crabster. I've also created some robotic crabs that do his bidding. I'd like your permission to create these pages. Here are some pictures of them. Thank you very much for your time. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880']]† 23:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) hi! im pretty new here. if i was just fiction *forth wall breaks* i would be a crazy inventor. crazier than G. also i would work on a new thing called the transformer. let me test it on my self. 121 pikachu...get in here and...pika pika! (transalation: it works!) *goes back in and transforms back*--12yz12ab 21:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Glitch? Is your shout box glitched? Whenever I go to a new page it disappears. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Talk 2 Meh!!']] 01:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Volcano Are you sure you want the revived volcano to be Diamond Falls? Also, have you noticed the goldsmith apron? Goldsmith? A smithy in general? Volcanoes? Gems? AMULETS? A SMITHY IN A VOLCANO?! Has CP been performing more espionage than G wants you to believe?! Seriously, I am overwhelmed at the startling similarities to the canonical CP and the CPFW's theories. Diamond Falls is one of our oldest articles, the Elemental Amulets also quite antique. I have an odd feeling we're being watched. Is this an honor or a plagerism, or is it both? Anyway, I feel that the Elemental Amulets, since they now have Canonical counterparts, must be conformed to the new Canonicals being instated, and that Diamond Falls must conform to the canonical volcano. CP is going to make us write to conform, and I'm up for the task. As for another backstory... well... It IS true that depositing heated tectonic plates into the mantle creates volcanoes, and IN THEORY, billions of billions of tons flammable items could ALSO do it, but to reawaken a volcano through a deposit of firy items for three weeks can't have any sort of science to it... unless you want to nuke the earth's mantle? Nuclear weapons are legal in theory, and they've never been banned. Any other way is so off-base that not even the Bureau could do it without a boring and unrealistic laws of physics change or enhancement. My Idea is a Bomb (not a nuke) Okay, I will now present my idea. I once saw a special on a theory to send a probe to the earth's core. They used a hydrogen bomb to tear open a gaping hole in a barren desert away from any human or life, then they poured molten iron and steel with a probe, breaking down through twenty five miles of crust by a literal flowing river of boiling steel. The probe eventually broke into the mantle and continued to sink and send data until it entered to core and was decimated. That got me thinking. Since ninjas have mighty powers, Sensei will do this. First, he will go to Soviet East Pengolian territory and sign deals with them for nukes or normal bombs and plans for nukes or normal bombs, since EP doesn't have warheads. They will secretly and epically do this in secrecy, and the Bureau is unaware of it. Then, the news will leak out, and a Cold War parody will begin, but instead of communist sympathizers, people begin to doubt the ninjas. Who are working with the nukes or bombs? Who will they blow up? No one would see the volcano coming. The scavenger hunt? The populace of Club Penguin had no clue that they were helping Sensi build bombs, which would then be used for good. Combined with ninja power and firy donations from the hunt, we'll dig deep into nuclear physics and craft a way to turn lanterns, puffle chemicals, and . This will lead to a parody of the Red Scare, coming to a climax in a parody of the Cuban Missile Crisis, a mass suspicion, Soviet-style, and the shocking revelation that Sensei knew what he was doing, as he detonated the huge bomb and created the volcano. However, all is not done. We'll havew to analyze exactly WHAT' a bomb that big would to to the earth. We know HOW to build it (build it in the caldera of Diamond Falls), WHAT TO DO WITH IT (kablook!), and WHO does it (Sensei and the Socialists). We have the bomb, but we need the science. Materials and explosives are one thing, but let's make this realistic. Senesi's bomb needs balence, like that of a ninja. Strong enough to blow the mantle into steady eruptions, but weak enough to preserve the crust. We'll need to work in gold and amulets into the equation. THE BOMB We should use a conventional bomb, AKA pure explosion, and it will have to be bigger than any nuke. Explorer, Guiness World Records assers that the world's largest non-nuclear bomb is Russia's 9/11/2007 weapon, which, though unassessed in exact numbers, is confirmed to be four times larger than the other holder, the United States' Massive Ordinance Air Blast Bomb (MOAB). The exact figures of Russia's Big One are unknown, but the MOAB is 21500 pounds, 9752 kilograms, and the MOAB creates ultrasonic explosions and high temperatures. Russia's Big One is four times stronger. Thus, conventional bombs are for great literature. We'd need gun powder, flammable chemicals, and the collection of firy items massed by the unknowing populace. ARE YOU READY? We'll need Soviets, secrets, suspicion, Sensei, studying and such. We'll need science, the Bureau to not be aware, bombs, Bolsheevic Penguinsky, armies, and shady deals. We'll need our imaginations and a lot of time and commitment. We'll need weeks because I never finish a story, '''''and we'll need more than just me to write it. Are you ready for the Cold War (parody is Freezing Hatred) to begin? Who wants to suspect ninjas? So... are you willing to nuke the delicate seabed? Do you dare to get Sensei involved in East Pengolian affairs? Can ninjas truly create a warhead out of fiery items gathered by six billion or so penguins in three weeks? Of course they can, I was just building the expense! Quickly, we must learn about bombs and the earth's mantle! There's not a moment to lose! LET'S GET IT ON! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I can help! I love explosions, as long as no one is near them... --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 21:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Volcano Maybe we should intwine the canonical amulents into the Elemental Amulets. As for the bomb theory... well, not the way I'm doing it. You see, the unsuspecting scavenger hunt and fuel is just one part of the saga. Sensei also crosses into East Pengolia and makes deals, Cold War style, with the East Pengolians. They build a bomb inside Diamond Falls to send into the mantle, activating the steady volcano chamber. We'll have a Red Scare parody, the paranoia, and then the parody of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Then, the happy ending. The bomb will be huge, and we'll work the Bureau in somewhere..... I'm telling you, this will be great! I made East Pengolia FOR a Cold War parody, and I may not get another chance like this! You'll just need to star the article and add some ideas and I'll help in writing from there! Maybe we can work some stale/unused characters or items in somewhere, too? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- :Explorer, the big difference is that, instead of dropping fire and magically awakening a volcano, Sensei goes on an epic journey with ninjas to build a bomb made out of stuff gathered by unsuspecting penguins. East Pengolia finally gets involved, I finally get to parody the Cold War, and just think of the Bureau's role! Also, it's interesting, and it'll be good for our imaginations to MAKE it different. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S.; We also need to expand our stubs and parody the health care reforms. What else needs reforming? We need more of these Fanon Backstories. It will expand into our CP history. Not a lot of articles take place in CP. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- The difference is the interwoven East Pengolia and Cold War parody parts. The fuel is the hyperbole scavenger hunt, the rest must be made. You can have all the fuel in the world, but to make a good, effective bomb, you need plans, you need skills, and you need the East Pengolians. It's a Cold War parody, and the difference is as such! Also, unlike the FoF, CP was very detailed and revealing in this canonical story, and since canonicals come first, I'm conforming with BOMBS. Cold Ward parody, Explorer! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: P & F, Irving I don't know what Irving is, but I haven't seen all of them, in fact, it's mostly reruns in my state. I have yet to see the rumored one involving an alternate dimension, and I've yet to see the portal to Mars. Furthermore, I've also yet to see the one where they travel to the future... among others uncounted, like the bubble one... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: P&F episodes unseen Kid, you respond to fast. Anyway, as for television on the Internet... *assumes old man position* TV ON DA INTERNET, TV ON DA INTERNET?! Why, when I was yer age, I had ta wait fer tha show times, and I'd always miss my programs every Friday, yes siree! No pirated/legally posted/full episode YouTube items for me, nope! I had ta WAIt an GET LUCKY for ME ta see shows I missed! Internet television? What next? Radio cell phones? A revival of the telegraph? Why, today's youth- *snores* ---- Geezers aside, I'm going to write the FoF's Immortal Immobilizer 3000. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) My Name is Doof and You'll Do What He Says (Whoop Whoop) Explorer, WHY did you put THAT in there? I seriously can't get that out of my head! I tell you, you've done a pretty nasty move on me, this time! I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD, I SERIOUSLY CAN NOT! Gah, it'll be playing until I dine with my great-grandmother tonight! It may even do that AFTER I eat. I think ypu've just ruined my mind for the day. ...-and yet...... 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' This is worse than that Hypno-Toad from 2007............. 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' 'HIS NAME IS DOOF AND I'LL DO WHAT HE SAYS! WHOOP WHOOP!' Dancing Well, I personally think dancing, singing, and doing art is a good thing for this character. I sort of want him to reflect me. I want him to dance, but i never said he was good doing it. (i also am trying to make a video related to that) --Swiss Ninja ße güd 00:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Snowzerland Now my land is on an '''island', Can it be a state now? --Swiss Ninja ße güd 01:38, November 12, 2009 (UTC) For crying out loud CHEDDAR NINJA WAS NOT DECIDED BY ME AND I WILL NEVER ALLOW SUCH A DIRTY ARTICLE BE MY BROTHER!!!!!!! --Swiss Ninja ße güd 02:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) oh no IT WILL NOT. HE IS OF MY BLOOD SO I NEED TO DECIDE TOO. I WILL NEVER HAVE HIM AND LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!!!!! I NAMED SWISS NINJA AFTER SWITZERLAND. AND CHEDDAR NINJA IS GETTING OFF THE TOPIC. I ALREADY WAS PLANNING GASTON FOR A WHILE ALREADY. This isn't right! Egomanics, no way! November 11th, 2009 Mr. Explorer 767: Bureaucrat on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Dear Mr. Explorer 767: Due to recent events, I am here to represent a concern about the article, "Cheddar Ninja." I disagree with the entire article! Is that article to make a parody of Swiss Ninja, himself? First of all, this isn't right to frame anyone, as for it is common sense. Isn't it an counterexample of the C.O.C? I feel it is unjust and unfair. What if I put up a parody about you? As they say, "Don't treat people the way you want to be treated," for they considered it as The Golden Rule. Please, don't "Uber- Pwn" me. I mean no harm or disturbances, for what you were doing. I just want you to know that I worked very hard to make this work out, so please don't let this be waste of time and energy. I gave my homework time to do this, so please just let freedom to Swiss Ninja. Yes, he is an ego personality, but forgive him. Please stop calling him an "ego". It is an unfair accusations, and must the repented. Thank you for your time and pondering about what I have said and thought. Please ponder about it and reply to me, on my talk page, and apologize to Swiss Ninja, on his talk page as well. Please, I beg you. He, now, is not terrorizing any states. He just want to have his own island, and rest in peace. He also wants Gaston back, in place of "Cheddar Ninja", for it is an offense to his own character. Please, agree with me. Gazundheit, --Royal Jsudsu9988 03:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) Ambassador/ Royal Representative of Swiss Ninja's Highest Throne Phineas and Ferb's Paradox Explorer, I did some searching online, and found the episode where they head twenty years into the future. Now, at the very end of the credits, I noted that Isabella went to the future, stole a fusion unit, and gave it to the boys at the very beginning of the tale, also aquiring a soda. Therefore, the entire episode is nullified, much like the dream sequence one, and never happened. Since Isabella nullified the episode, it means "roller coaster day P&F" forget everything, including future Candace (who looks great in twenty years), therefore resetting the series and stabalizing time. It also means that future Candace forgets how the roller coaster is destroyed, AND dismantles present Candace's "hollow victory". However, Isabella's meddling with the status quo ALSO nullifies the lesson learned about damaging the future by P&F, so in theory, a similar event would occur, and if they fail to take a third person, dystopia may return. ---- I had it all figured out until I read the commentary secton, and found THIS. igorseabra4 (1 month ago) LOL Candace busted the﻿ boys in 2029 but then, Isabella makes it so that Phineas and Ferb NEVER got to the time machine! igorseabra4 (1 month ago) wait, this is a grandfather paradox... if isabella never goeas to the future, she cant give the transformer to phineas, and,﻿ if she didn't, they go to the future and.... ARGH! ---- The worst thing about this, however, is that unlike most P&F adventures, which lack any scientific basis, every time-travel theory is correct in speculative features, from the paradox to the Perry getting defeated, to the alternate adult Candace vanishing upon nullification of the alternate realm. In fact, this could be a children's guide to time travel, if the writers wanted to do so. Now that I think about it, there seems to be a running gag involving Candace actually exposing her brothers. Everytime she does it, the alternate reality she creates is nullified. In the dream episode, we learn that Perry dreamed the entire tale, and in the future episode, Isabella nullifies everything. In theory, this means that, since Isabella used the machine AND nullified the alternate realm, AND because she seperated herself from the time stream while reparing everything, SHE should, according to the parodox code, retain her memory of said episode. It make you wonder how THAT will affect the future, since Isabella knows all sorts of things that will never be disclosed, AND since Isabella knows of the future and the past. I have this nasty feeling that the producers did this to enhance the already thriving fandom of their show. Just think, namely because of Candace's "or Ferb" comment, there will soon be a "Ferb and Isabella" minority fighting the "Phineas and Isabella" majority. I think this entire episode, plus its ending, was purposely written to open speculation, theories, and fan fiction in the minds of its viewers, and since there are now three, count them, THREE alternate histories, that should keep storytellers busy for a long time! The folks at Disney are geniuses for coming up with such a plot. They've sucked fans in deeper than their normal tales. This is a hallmark of a glorious series which should extend beyond the show's cancellation. Why else does Danny Phantom still have a fan base? THe writers of this show deserve a promotion. Also, Doofensmirtz showed incredible wit. Think about, upon the court order to "ban creativity", how the government only induced coloring books pre-colored. Doofensmirtz took advantage of the choas and ordered children to be locked in suspended animation until adulthood! In reality, that is a good way to silence any opponents, and a smart move by totalitarian Emporer Doofensmirtz. The alternate universe Emporer Doofensmirtz seized advantage of parental choas and rose to power on an "anti-creativity" platform, much like Hitler seized the advantage of revenge-seeking Germany (and on pro-Nazi foreign affairs) and rose to power on a "strong unified Germany" platform! Doofensmirtz, if ever given the chance, could be the Fourth Reich, and the only creature stopping him is a platypus! Isn't that show just GREAT?! Anyway, have a glorious day. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ferb at Camp David has a constitutional error. A President must be born in USA borders, but Ferb was an adoptee from England, and therefore could not recieve the ballot. Furthermore, he's thirty, the President must be thirty five. Perhap's he's a Vice President or high bureaucrat? More fuel for the fandom, I guess. Phineas at a Swiss award ceremony may imply the Nobel Prize or other work of fame. RE: Vannessa I like that, Explorer, but that may damage the Antics line. First off, remember that Explorer's mother's sister is the wife of one of G's family members, securing Ned and Natalie to the Antics Family as first cousins by mairrage. I'd have Miss Fannie Antics (hey, I read the Infobox) die instead of divorce, like you said. Now, Explorer's FATHER, however, lacks any ties, other than HIS relatives (including his brother, Explorer VII, and his ancestors, the other Explorers). In theory, he could very well marry another, since penguins CAN remarry after their spouse's death. HOWEVER, penguins can't divirce, they scientifically mate for life. Anyway, you must consider all others when bringing in a stepmother. *First off, does the rest of the family approve of Harry's matrimony? If so, why, and if they don't, was Harry shunned or worse, denoucned? *Second, you would have to intergrate the Vanessa parody into the few instances of Antics families. For example, in Project Triple Scanner, when Puffle Stamm goes into Explorer's igloo. Also, you'd just have to stuff her into every major Antics' story appearing for the past several years. I give you full information to install them in my stories, where they need be, and I'm sure no one else would mind. Remember, I injected Jong Arnold without warning into Twilight and Shadow. You folks need to learn to BE BOLD, like me and my edits. This could indeed work, but you'll be dealing with a whole new ballgame. Incorporating a new sibling into a firmly established and tight-knit family requires hours of expansion and rewritinbg. Therefore, I propose having Vanessa's parody as a distant relative, or even a simple friend of the family, who recently moved in somewhere on Tri-State Lane, placing them in the same neighborhood as Perry the Puffle, M&H, the Sermuncullis, the MMK, and Explorer. Great idea, I say you should do it! Now, I need to archive my talk page, so feel free to respond QUICKLY! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: [[wikipedia:bible (writing)|We need one of these for the CPFW]]. Two things that concerns me!!! Ok, Jeffrey. First of all, WHY WAS I AUTO BLOCKED YESTERDAY EVENING? I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY OF TIMES THAT I AM NOT SWISS NINJA! WE DON'T LIVE TOGETHER, NOT RELATED, AND HE HASN'T CAME TO MY HOUSE! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT CHECK HERE: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList. FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT SWISS NINJA'S SOCK PUPPET! I AM TIRED OF THIS UNTRUE ACCUSATIONS! HE PROBABLY USE MY IP FOR SOMETHING, I DON'T KNOW! OK, STOP BLAMING IT ON ME! IT IS NOT MY FAULT! SWISS NINJA HAS A FEVER AND I AM TAKING OVER FOR HIM! I NEVER GAVE HIM MY IP, BUT FOR SOMEHOW HE USED IT! OKAY, LIKE WHAT HE HAS DID YOU MEC'S, OR DID HE. I DON'T KNOW, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? I WASN'T HERE WHEN THAT HAPPENED! Secondly, I AM NOT BEEN NOTIFIED ABOUT MY CASE WITH HAPPY FACE 414! THIS IS NOT FAIR! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS GUILTY IN THE "CROSS HARRASING" THING? IS THERE ANY EVIDENCE THAT I DID OFFENDED HAPPY FACE? TELL ME ON MY TALK PAGE! I WANT SOME RESULTS! I DON'T WANT TO GET PWN, I AM JUST WORRIED AND FURIOUS OF THE AUTO BLOCK AND OF BEING ACCUSED FOR THIS CASE! TELL ME EXPLORER 767, PLEASE! REPLY! --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 02:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This is it! Who is it??? Ok, Explorer 767. This is it, and when I mean it, it is now. Tell me who is guilty for offending Happyface 414. It is either me or Swiss Ninja. To prove who is guilty and accepting that "that person" is guilty, yuo must present the results and the evidence. This is my last straw. I am resigning Fanon. This is to much! Everyone thinks I am Swiss Ninja! I am not! I don't want to get more detailed and tell you ALL OF MY PERSONAL INFORMATION, for that is what you might be hunting for. This, Fanon, is somewhat suspicious because everyone seems to want information and power. I want no power, or info! I just want to enjoy this Fanon, and ban who doesn't do the right thing. Oh, I wish it was that scenario. It would have been so great, a dream come true. But, I guess this is not worth anything. It is not "imagination", when everyone can share their own thoughts, for the Bill of Rights told me I could have the freedom of speech. I guess that is block here. Everything is removed, just for the BOSS's enjoyment. I guess I can not fit in here. No wonder why many people complain. Well, anyway, I just want to know who is guilty and who is not. I might show up from time to time, for I might see corruption and very lack of history. There is history in the wikia, but not the present. There is no history now, only the past. You, BOSSES, want everthing your way. No ideas have been shared. So, that is why I am 9/10th resigned. Do whatever you want! I will not care, for this is yours. I have nothing to say. Be sure to read this with your feelings and ponder on what I have said, then reply to me. This is worth your time. --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 03:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Evidences! Lord Swiss Ninja OK, I am glad you have joined. Welcome. --Swiss Ninja 23:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Jsu, I created a new wiki. It is called the Swiss Ninja Wiki. I am going to have a link to it as soon as I can! That thing is evidence, somewhat, that we are not same! Read it carefully, and you will see why. As for the Boss thing, why couldn't I edit my own penguin, freely? That is the part that I am furious about. My penguin!!! Not TurtleShroom's!!! Mines! Everything, like the Cheddar Ninja, is not what the people thought, it was the BOSS's ideas! We take no part in this society! All the great honor relies with the BOSS. If you disagree, show me a time when a regular penguin got the same situation as me, for they don't have the rights that I have. And, you do have to judge the things I say! Your criticisms are too rude and mean, no offense. --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 04:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ONE CONCERN! I WANT MY CHARACTER PAGE TO BE REMOVED AT ONCE! JSUDSU9988 IS NO MORE! HE IS GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE TONIGHT! DELETE IT AT ONCE FOR TURTLESHROOM RUINED MY INNER PENGUIN FELLING AND LIFE! WHY DID HE DO IT? FRAMING IS NOT A GOOD THING! PLUS, THIS IS THE EXACT EXAMPLE OF WHY I AM COMPLAINING. YOU GUYS HAVE TOO MUCH POWER. YOU CONFIRM EVERYTHING THAT MIGHT BE TRUE, WHICH I AM NOT SWISS NINJA! OUR IP ADDRESS IS SO DIFFERENT! THIS IS WHY I AM LEAVING! I FEEL THIS IS UNFAIR FOR BOSSES GET MORE POWER BECAUSE IT IS FOR THEIR OWN ENJOYMENT, PARODIES. JUST REMOVE MY PENGUIN, IMMEDIATELY. FOR THE LAST TIME, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SWISS NINJA HAS DONE IT BEFORE AND NOW! WE DON'T LIVE TOGETHER, NOR WE ARE THE SAME PERSON! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS FOR ME TO DO THIS! ALL I WANTED WAS PEACE AND QUIET! YOUR CRITICISMS ARE ANNOYING ME AND HURTING ME. THAT IS ALL I WANT TO HEAR FROM JSUDSU9988. REMOVE IT NOW, FOR I AM ASKING MY SELDOM PERMIT SO IT CAN BE REMOVED. --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 05:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Why Support Jsudsu? For a few reasons. First and formost, it was Happyface that attacked him and encouraged people to gang up on him. HF has done that before lots of times with other users and 90% of the time, I found out that said user was totally innocent and had done nothing. Second, I supported Swiss Ninja in his last conflict, so why turn against him and his... ah comrade? And lastly, everybody was ganging up on him. You all said he was guilty "but all I saw was a funny triangle and a complete lack of evidence". I quote me. I stand up for the underdog, and give them a chance, unless it is clear they are guilty (which it wasn't). And now you made him feel like I did, like poo. But it was worse for him, a lot worse. So much he left the wiki. Oh and about that time you brought up the old Death Forum, that was low. Really low. I thought we were past that, and had made up. It seems I was wrong. You are right, that was a fail forum. You of all people should know that, and try not to bring it up. Unless you want the wiki to be divide into two opposing sides again... --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 09:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Are you serious? This is laughable! I say one little thing and you start countering it like a debate. I don't have to have a logical reason to take sides, and I rarely do. I takke sides, and will always. Don't waste your breath or fingers countering me. Life aint a debate, and it's to short to waste time acting like it is. I love debating myself, but come on. This is just crazy. --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 15:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Response: I support Jsudsu 'cause I think he is right. If you rebut this, I will delete it for my sanity's sake. --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) What now, then? SO, what do you want me to do? --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 15:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for posting that blog posting, Explorer, it's just that Swiss and Jsudu's comments are starting to make me feel upset. I've even tried to help Swiss so he could at least become a better user, but he didn't listen to me. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 08:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hey dude Can you please add some new transformations for the Transformer 3000? Just some Symbol Code Transformations. And do not delete any transformations. --12yz12ab 20:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Whens the last time you read this?--12yz12ab 21:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200911.2/skins/common/images/button_sig.png RE: P&F Well, we must finish Reserved first, and I feel that, instead of parodying existing episodes, let's write completely original M&H episodes, drawing from P&F!! Why parody their episodes when we can write our own original content and draw basis from the show? We can be just as creative, and it would be an ideal chance to use obscure articles, walruses, characters, places, and law items, as well as musical parodies of P&F songs and otherwise. Instead of parodying their episodes, we write our own... as soon as we finish Reserved (and change the Perry Puffle part). --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Lets Get updated about the USA Well, I dont want to burst your bubble, but i do not really think the real United States is the biggest superpower anymore. (well, only in entertainment) but not really in anything else. Who is more powerful? -China. If something happens to China, THE WHOLE WORLD WOULD BE DOOMED!!!! Many things are made in China, things we use every day, from toys to tools! Also, Give all the other countries out there like Russia and the European Union some credit as well. They have some power too. Believe me, Explorer, other countries have advanced greatly, some are even passing the US! --Swiss Ninja ße güd 02:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) cna i use your charecter for a story im starting up again? --I LOVE MABEL X 02:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You said that You accepted my challenge. Duh.--N⊘tAnEditor 14:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) PS:What was Crisis II again? I wasn't there at the time, so I don't remember it. Was it the one where Sheepman sued you and TS, and TS started a Flame war? or was that Crisis I? Fair enough. However, I must say I would have thought you would agree, being so into soving arguments with logic. Ah well.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) PS:Seriously, I would like to know about Crisis II. I don't remember ever ssuing TS ... I remember suing you once, and getting very annoyed when you accidentally messed it up ... but I'm fairly sure I never sued TS ... --N⊘tAnEditor 13:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How do i archive a talk? I got to many messages on my talk, how do i archive? --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 18:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yesh! Could I put Explorer in? Holding another bomb? It would make a good transition for the bomb to explode into another scene. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 22:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) -_- you didnt see what i said to metric, I NEVER NAMED IT FANON, its a glitch or something i said roleplay on naming it! --http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corai 21:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ... Come meet me at Frosty in CP! I have Cake and cookies! --Swiss Ninja ße güd 01:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) YES, SWISS NINJA DOES! MEET US THERE, WITH HAT POP AND PABLO! THEY ARE ALSO THERE! MEET YOU THERE! YOU BETTER COME! --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 01:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ZOMG MABEL IS RELATED TO A CAT!! Check this image out! http://icanhascheezburger.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/funny-pictures-cat-hides-from-aunt.jpg ZOMG --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Talk 2 Meh!!']] 03:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What you said The word is not gay, it's "Gaylord" which never meant gay. Citcxirtcem 01:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) get on yukon we doign the party NOW PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz''' Happy Thanksgiving! 21:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) help Yukon is full!!! --Swiss Ninja ße güd 22:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! center|frame|Happy Thanksgiving! The turkey is realistic, but fake. Happy Thanksgiving, Explorer! As per my tradition, this is a hand-drawn portrait I scanned for Thanksgiving. 2007 was Simon Wiki, 2008 was StormWorm, and this is 2009's masterpeice, in which Explorer and Happyface epically prank the MMK with a realistic, but fake turkey. I hope your holiday is fantastic! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 01:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about penguin legend My friend did that page and he dosen't know too much english. It isn't an english speacer WillyFilly2080 20:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC)WillyFilly2080 sorry i keep forgetting im gonna put a note on the computer to remind me (im seriously gonna do that, put a note on the monitor 0_0) PS: i like your explorer 767 charecter it makes me laugh. Quid facis? Olivia has been written! Please expand it! Also, Marvin the Hacker has a lot of blank forms waiting for you, do that as well. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC)